


The Past Job

by Annide



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Eliot Spencer Whump, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Damien Moreau learns Eliot wants to leave his organisation. He decides to deal with it himself, and why not enjoy it while he's at it.
Relationships: Damien Moreau/Eliot Spencer
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667122
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Past Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo: I Have You Now, My Pretty

“The great Eliot Spencer, now at my mercy.”

Damien tucked Eliot’s hair behind his ear, it was getting long now. Eliot bucked his head away at the touch, his eyes throwing daggers at him. He was solidly tied to a chair. Chains, not mere ropes or tape he could probably break out of, actual chains kept him from escaping. There were some around his legs, another around his chest and arms, and handcuffs held his wrists together behind him. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“I heard a rumour you wanted to leave.”

Now, Eliot panicked. He didn’t show it, he kept it all inside, but it was there, consuming him. One didn’t just stop working for Damien Moreau. In his world, you were either an asset or a liability. If you worked for him, you were an asset, you were good and you could have practically anything you wanted. Especially if you were his right hand, his best killer. If you left, however, you became a liability, and liabilities rarely lived long.

Eliot was aware of all of this, he knew what was waiting for him once he left. But he also knew nobody Damien could send after him would be good enough to take him out. His plan had been to leave without warning and disappear. Unfortunately, it seemed someone had figured it out and told on him. He’d been attacked by a bunch of guys who’d taken him by surprise and drugged him. It hadn’t been easy, but they’d succeeded in capturing him. Now he was tied here, alone with Damien. And he was most certainly about to have a terrible time, and then die.

“I’m surprised you’re doing this yourself, Moreau. You’re not usually one for getting your hands dirty.”

“Well, I would’ve asked the best one of my men to take care of this for me, but, you see, he seems to have betrayed me.”

Damien was pacing, barely looking at him.

“I haven’t betrayed you. I haven’t even left yet.”

“You having so much as a thought about leaving me feels like a betrayal, Spencer. The fact that you would even consider cutting ties and letting me down. After all this time. After everything we’ve accomplished together.”

“You mean everything I did to help you get where you are.”

Damien came closer and leaned down behind him to whisper in his ear.

“You will always be dirty of that, Spencer. Wherever you go, all of those things will haunt you forever. And what was it for if in the end you don’t even stay?”

Anger was rising inside Eliot, but there was nothing he could do. He had never felt so helpless before. And he sure didn’t like Damien being so damn close to him. He’d gotten to know the guy pretty well in the years he’d spent working for him. You didn’t become someone’s right hand man without learning a few things about them, some good, some bad, and everything in between. Things most people didn’t necessarily know, things Damien preferred keeping secret, except for a select fews. Eliot wasn’t innocent either. The fact that he kept those secrets, the fact that he did nothing to stop the man made him just as guilty. And that was without even mentioning any of the horrible things he’d done for him, all of the people he’d killed. Damien was right, he would never be clean of that.

“You know, Spencer, I always hoped we’d get more time just the two of us.”

“You could’ve made it happen whenever. Sometimes all you have to do is ask. It’s too late now.”

Damien walked back around to face him.

“Is it? Because as far as I can tell, we are alone here. And with plenty of time ahead of us.”

Eliot didn’t like where this was headed. He’d always felt Damien had a thing for him, and he wasn’t immune to his charm, but he never would’ve let it happen. He couldn’t let himself fall that deeply under his spell. So he slept with Chapman to get the edge off. He wasn’t a great man either, but at least he wasn’t running the whole organisation. Though, if Eliot was being honest, Chapman had potential to replace him someday. He certainly wouldn’t be as opposed to letting the boss have his way with him as Eliot was.

“I always respected this about you, Spencer. The way you always stand your ground. But that’s over now.”

Damien ran his hand on the side of Eliot’s face, down his neck all the way to his bicep which he squeezed appreciatively. Eliot managed to jump back a bit despite being tied to the chair, but it was no use. Damien stepped forward and put both of his hands on Eliot’s thighs, most of his weight resting on him. He did it under pretense of making sure he couldn’t try that again, but it wasn’t the only reason. His hands were higher up than they needed to be and he kept rubbing his thumbs against the inside of Eliot’s thighs. Eliot was grateful for the thick denim covering them.

“I will make sure that you can never forget me.”

“You think I could ever forget all the horrific murders you asked me to commit for you?”

“That’s not the same as remembering me. I want to make you understand which one of us has the power here, which one of us can do whatever he feels like and get away with it.”

Eliot tried not to let his fear and discomfort show as the horrible man he’d been working for all these years groped him. He willed himself not to tremble at those words. His strong, imperturbable persona was all he had left. He couldn’t give Damien the satisfaction of watching him break. No matter what happened next.

“Do you realise how beautiful you are, Spencer?”

Damien sat on his lap, his legs on either side of him. He put his hands on Eliot’s hips and started sucking at his neck. The bastard wasn’t just trying to break and humiliate him, he wanted to mark him so that everyone would be able to see how he’d used him, how he’d made him his play toy. Eliot felt entirely powerless against him, tied to a chair, so vulnerable to the man’s every desire. Shame filled him as he sat there, unable to move while Damien touched him in any way he felt like.

There was nothing but disgust in Eliot’s mind as Damien licked up his neck and nibbled at his jaw. He turned his head away from him every time he got close, but eventually, Damien simply grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him. He put his lips against Eliot’s and kissed him fervently, not a care in the world for the way he tried to wiggle his way out of his grasp. If anything, it turned him on. Damien was pressed so close against him, Eliot could feel him getting hard.

“There is nothing quite like having someone so strong and powerful completely at your mercy.”

“Someday, someone will take you down, and I hope I can be there to see it.”

“Oh, I don’t think so, Spencer. I did not invest in politicians for nothing. Besides, you must know I don’t plan on keeping you alive that long.”

“You’ll pay for this, Moreau.”

Sickening confidence emanated from Damien’s smile. The kind of confidence of a man who knew he would never suffer consequences for his actions. He was too powerful, he owned too many politicians, no one could ever touch him. He locked his lips on Eliot’s again and started grinding against him. Eliot’s mind was hazy with dread. It was like he was frozen in place, unable to think of a way out. It wasn’t until Damien unbuckled his belt that Eliot’s fight or flight response finally kicked into gear.

It all happened in one swift move. Eliot leaned forward toward Damien, who thought he was giving into it at last, then he pushed himself back firmly. His weight was enough to make the chair fall backwards onto the ground. Damien was taken by surprise and Eliot didn’t give him enough time to react. He rolled over to get him off of him and started banging the chair against the floor.

When the chair finally broke, its pieces flying away from the impact, Eliot felt the chains loosen. It wasn’t enough for them to simply fall off, but it gave him enough room to wiggle himself out. Freeing his wrists was harder, but he managed to pick the lock with a small piece of wood. He took the time to fix his belt before he approached Damien, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

“You know what I can do and you better hope you never run into me again.”

He punched him and ran off, determined to never have to see that face again. He would disappear, just like he’d planned. Put as much distance between him and Damien as possible. He wanted all of this, all of his time around the man to be a forgotten part of his past. The memories would be forever anchored into him, but he never wanted to share them with anybody else, never wanted anyone to learn he even knew Damien Moreau.


End file.
